


Цена гетеросексуальности

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко не гей. Просто ему нравится трахать Гарри
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Цена гетеросексуальности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Heterosexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886872) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



Гарри потянулся вниз, касаясь себя. Драко никогда не дрочил ему во время секса. Он кончал, а затем уходил, в очередной раз пригрозив, чтоб Гарри не проболтался кому-нибудь, ведь, Малфой, несомненно, натурал.

Пока Драко вбивался в него сзади, Гарри ласкал себя сам, толкаясь в кулак. У него неплохой любовник, но не очень внимательный.

И чуть не кончил от неожиданности, когда Драко, накрыв его руку своей, обхватил напряженный член.

— Если ты хоть кому-то расскажешь, что я тебе дрочил, я так сильно тебя прокляну, что даже твои мертвые предки почувствуют это, — прорычал Драко на ухо Гарри.

— Как скажешь, Малфой.


End file.
